The present invention relates to a class of substituted triazolo-pyridazine derivatives and to their use in therapy. More particularly, this invention is concerned with substituted 1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-b]pyridazine derivatives which are ligands for GABAA receptors and are therefore useful in the therapy of deleterious mental states.
Receptors for the major inhibitory neurotransmitter, gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA), are divided into two main classes: (1) GABAA receptors, which are members of the ligand-gated ion channel superfamily; and (2) GABAB receptors, which may be members of the G-protein linked receptor superfamily. Since the first cDNAs encoding individual GABAA receptor subunits were cloned the number of known members of the mammalian family has grown to include at least six xcex1 subunits, four xcex2 subunits, three xcex3 subunits, one xcex4 subunit, one xcex5 subunit and two xcfx81 subunits.
Although knowledge of the diversity of the GABAA receptor gene family represents a huge step forward in our understanding of this ligand-gated ion channel, insight into the extent of subtype diversity is still at an early stage. It has been indicated that an xcex1 subunit, a xcex2 subunit and a xcex3 subunit constitute the minimum requirement for forming a fully functional GABAA receptor expressed by transiently transfecting cDNAs into cells. As indicated above, xcex4, xcex5 and xcfx81 subunits also exist, but are present only to a minor extent in GABAA receptor populations.
Studies of receptor size and visualisation by electron microscopy conclude that, like other members of the ligand-gated ion channel family, the native GABAA receptor exists in pentameric form. The selection of at least one xcex1, one xcex2 and one xcex3 subunit from a repertoire of seventeen allows for the possible existence of more than 10,000 pentameric subunit combinations. Moreover, this calculation overlooks the additional permutations that would be possible if the arrangement of subunits around the ion channel had no constraints (i.e. there could be 120 possible variants for a receptor composed of five different subunits).
Receptor subtype assemblies which do exist include, amongst many others, xcex11xcex22xcex32, xcex12xcex22/3xcex32, xcex13xcex2xcex32/3, xcex12xcex2xcex31, xcex15xcex23xcex32/3, xcex16xcex2xcex32, xcex16xcex2xcex4 and xcex14xcex2xcex4. Subtype assemblies containing an al subunit are present in most areas of the brain and are thought to account for over 40% of GABAA receptors in the rat. Subtype assemblies containing xcex12 and xcex13 subunits respectively are thought to account for about 25% and 17% of GABAA receptors in the rat. Subtype assemblies containing an xcex15 subunit are expressed predominantly in the hippocampus and cortex and are thought to represent about 4% of GABAA receptors in the rat.
A characteristic property of all known GABAA receptors is the presence of a number of modulatory sites, one of which is the benzodiazepine (BZ) binding site. The BZ binding site is the most explored of the GABAA receptor modulatory sites, and is the site through which anxiolytic drugs such as diazepam and temazepam exert their effect. Before the cloning of the GABAA receptor gene family, the benzodiazepine binding site was historically subdivided into two subtypes, BZ1 and BZ2, on the basis of radioligand binding studies. The BZ1 subtype has been shown to be pharmacologically equivalent to a GABAA receptor comprising the xcex11 subunit in combination with a xcex2 subunit and xcex32. This is the most abundant GABAA receptor subtype, and is believed to represent almost half of all GABAA receptors in the brain.
Two other major populations are the xcex12xcex2xcex32 and xcex13xcex2xcex32/3 subtypes. Together these constitute approximately a further 35% of the total GABAA receptor repertoire. Pharmacologically this combination appears to be equivalent to the BZ2 subtype as defined previously by radioligand binding, although the BZ2 subtype may also include certain xcex15-containing subtype assemblies. The physiological role of these subtypes has hitherto been unclear because no sufficiently selective agonists or antagonists were known.
It is now believed that agents acting as BZ agonists at xcex11xcex2xcex32, xcex12xcex2xcex32 or xcex13xcex2xcex32 subunits will possess desirable anxiolytic properties. Compounds which are modulators of the benzodiazepine binding site of the GABAA receptor by acting as BZ agonists are referred to hereinafter as xe2x80x9cGABAA receptor agonistsxe2x80x9d. The xcex11-selective GABAA receptor agonists alpidem and zolpidem are clinically prescribed as hypnotic agents, suggesting that at least some of the sedation associated with known anxiolytic drugs which act at the BZ1 binding site is mediated through GABAA receptors containing the al subunit. Accordingly, it is considered that GABAA receptor agonists which interact more favourably with the xcex12 and/or xcex13 subunit than with al will be effective in the treatment of anxiety with a reduced propensity to cause sedation. Also, agents which are antagonists or inverse agonists at xcex11 might be employed to reverse sedation or hypnosis caused by al agonists.
The compounds of the present invention, being selective ligands for GABAA receptors, are therefore of use in the treatment and/or prevention of a variety of disorders of the central nervous system. Such disorders include anxiety disorders, such as panic disorder with or without agoraphobia, agoraphobia without history of panic disorder, animal and other phobias including social phobias, obsessive-compulsive disorder, stress disorders including post-traumatic and acute stress disorder, and generalized or substance-induced anxiety disorder; neuroses; convulsions; migraine; depressive or bipolar disorders, for example single-episode or recurrent major depressive disorder, dysthymic disorder, bipolar I and bipolar II manic disorders, and cyclothymic disorder; psychotic disorders including schizophrenia; neurodegeneration arising from cerebral ischemia; attention deficit hyperactivity disorder; and disorders of circadian rhythm, e.g. in subjects suffering from the effects of jet lag or shift work.
Further disorders for which selective ligands for GABAA receptors may be of benefit include pain and nociception; emesis, including acute, delayed and anticipatory emesis, in particular emesis induced by chemotherapy or radiation, as well as post-operative nausea and vomiting; eating disorders including anorexia nervosa and bulimia nervosa; premenstrual syndrome; muscle spasm or spasticity, e.g. in paraplegic patients; and hearing loss. Selective ligands for GABAA receptors may also be effective as pre-medication prior to anaesthesia or minor procedures such as endoscopy, including gastric endoscopy.
WO 98/04559 describes a class of substituted and 7,8-ring fused 1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-b]pyridazine derivatives which are stated to be selective ligands for GABAA receptors beneficial in the treatment and/or prevention of neurological disorders including anxiety and convulsions.
The present invention provides a class of triazolo-pyridazine derivatives which possess desirable binding properties at various GABAA receptor subtypes. The compounds in accordance with the present invention have good affinity as ligands for the xcex12 and/or xcex13 subunit of the human GABAA receptor. The compounds of this invention interact more favourably with the xcex12 and/or xcex13 subunit than with the xcex11 subunit. Indeed, the compounds of the invention exhibit functional selectivity in terms of a selective efficacy for the xcex12 and/or xcex13 subunit relative to the xcex11 subunit.
The compounds of the present invention are GABAA receptor subtype ligands having a binding affinity (Ki) for the xcex12 and/or xcex13 subunit, as measured in the assay described hereinbelow, of less than 1 nM. Furthermore, the compounds in accordance with this invention exhibit functional selectivity in terms of a selective efficacy for the xcex12 and/or xcex13 subunit relative to the xcex11 subunit. Moreover, the compounds according to the present invention possess interesting pharmacokinetic properties, notably in terms of improved oral bioavailability.
The present invention provides a compound of formula I, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof: 
wherein
Y represents hydrogen and Z represents fluoro, or Y represents fluoro and Z represents hydrogen or fluoro; and
R1 represents methyl or ethyl.
The compounds in accordance with the present invention are encompassed within the generic scope of WO 98/04559. There is, however, no specific disclosure therein of compounds corresponding to those of formula I as defined above.
For use in medicine, the salts of the compounds of formula I above will be pharmaceutically acceptable salts. Other salts may, however, be useful in the preparation of the compounds of formula I or of their pharmaceutically acceptable salts. Suitable pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of formula I include acid addition salts which may, for example, be formed by mixing a solution of the compound of formula I with a solution of a pharmaceutically acceptable acid such as hydrochloric acid, sulphuric acid, methanesulphonic acid, fumaric acid, maleic acid, succinic acid, acetic acid, benzoic acid, oxalic acid, citric acid, tartaric acid, carbonic acid or phosphoric acid.
The present invention also provides a compound of formula I as depicted above, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein Y and Z both represent fluoro; and R1 represents methyl or ethyl.
A particular sub-class of the compounds in accordance with the invention is represented by the compounds of formula IA, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof: 
wherein Y, Z and R1 are as defined above.
Specific sub-classes of the compounds in accordance with the invention are represented by the compounds of formula IIA, IIB, and IIC, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. 
wherein R1 is as defined above.
In one embodiment of the compounds according to the invention, the moiety R1 represents methyl.
In another embodiment of the compounds according to the invention, the moiety R1 represents ethyl.
Specific compounds within the scope of the present invention include:
3-(2,5-difluorophenyl)-7-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-6-(2-methyl-2H-1,2,4-triazol-3-ylmethoxy)-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-b]pyridazine;
3-(2,5-difluorophenyl)-7-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-6-(2-ethyl-2H-1,2,4-triazol-3-ylmethoxy)-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-b]pyridazine;
3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-7-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-6-(2-ethyl-2H-1,2,4-triazol-3-ylmethoxy)-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-b]pyridazine;
7-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-6-(2-ethyl-2H-1,2,4-triazol-3-ylmethoxy)-3-(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-b]pyridazine;
7-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-6-(2-methyl-2H-1,2,4-triazol-3-ylmethoxy)-3-(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-b]pyridazine;
7-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-6-(1-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-ylmethoxy)-3-(2,3,6-trifluorophenyl)-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-b]pyridazine;
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Also provided by the present invention is a method for the treatment and/or prevention of anxiety which comprises administering to a patient in need of such treatment an effective amount of a compound of formula I as defined above or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Further provided by the present invention is a method for the treatment and/or prevention of convulsions (e.g. in a patient suffering from epilepsy or a related disorder) which comprises administering to a patient in need of such treatment an effective amount of a compound of formula I as defined above or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The binding affinity (Ki) of the compounds according to the present invention for the xcex13 subunit of the human GABAA receptor is conveniently as measured in the assay described hereinbelow. The xcex13 subunit binding affinity (Ki) of the compounds of the invention is less than 1 nM.
The compounds according to the present invention elicit a selective potentiation of the GABA EC20 response in stably transfected recombinant cell lines expressing the xcex13 subunit of the human GABAA receptor relative to the potentiation of the GABA EC20 response elicited in stably transfected recombinant cell lines expressing the xcex11 subunit of the human GABAA receptor.
The potentiation of the GABA EC20 response in stably transfected cell lines expressing the xcex13 and xcex11 subunits of the human GABAA receptor can conveniently be measured by procedures analogous to the protocol described in Wafford et al., Mol. Pharmacol., 1996, 50, 670-678. The procedure will suitably be carried out utilising cultures of stably transfected eukaryotic cells, typically of stably transfected mouse Ltkxe2x88x92 fibroblast cells.
The compounds according to the present invention exhibit anxiolytic activity, as may be demonstrated by a positive response in the elevated plus maze and conditioned suppression of drinking tests (cf. Dawson et al., Psychopharmacology, 1995, 121,109-117). Moreover, the compounds of the invention are substantially non-sedating, as may be confirmed by an appropriate result obtained from the response sensitivity (chain-pulling) test (cf. Bayley et al., J. Psychopharmacol., 1996, 10, 206-213).
The compounds according to the present invention may also exhibit anticonvulsant activity. This can be demonstrated by the ability to block pentylenetetrazole-induced seizures in rats and mice, following a protocol analogous to that described by Bristow et al. in J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 1996, 279, 492-501.
Since they elicit behavioural effects, the compounds of the invention plainly are brain-penetrant; in other words, these compounds are capable of crossing the so-called xe2x80x9cblood-brain barrierxe2x80x9d. Advantageously, the compounds of the invention are capable of exerting their beneficial therapeutic action following administration by the oral route.
The invention also provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising one or more compounds of this invention in association with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Preferably these compositions are in unit dosage forms such as tablets, pills, capsules, powders, granules, sterile parenteral solutions or suspensions, metered aerosol or liquid sprays, drops, ampoules, auto-injector devices or suppositories; for oral, parenteral, intranasal, sublingual or rectal administration, or for administration by inhalation or insufflation. For preparing solid compositions such as tablets, the principal active ingredient is mixed with a pharmaceutical carrier, e.g. conventional tableting ingredients such as corn starch, lactose, sucrose, sorbitol, talc, stearic acid, magnesium stearate, dicalcium phosphate or gums, and other pharmaceutical diluents, e.g. water, to form a solid preformulation composition containing a homogeneous mixture of a compound of the present invention, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. When referring to these preformulation compositions as homogeneous, it is meant that the active ingredient is dispersed evenly throughout the composition so that the composition may be readily subdivided into equally effective unit dosage forms such as tablets, pills and capsules. This solid preformulation composition is then subdivided into unit dosage forms of the type described above containing from 0.1 to about 500 mg of the active ingredient of the present invention. Typical unit dosage forms contain from 1 to 100 mg, for example 1, 2, 5, 10, 25, 50 or 100 mg, of the active ingredient. The tablets or pills of the novel composition can be coated or otherwise compounded to provide a dosage form affording the advantage of prolonged action. For example, the tablet or pill can comprise an inner dosage and an outer dosage component, the latter being in the form of an envelope over the former. The two components can be separated by an enteric layer which serves to resist disintegration in the stomach and permits the inner component to pass intact into the duodenum or to be delayed in release. A variety of materials can be used for such enteric layers or coatings, such materials including a number of polymeric acids and mixtures of polymeric acids with such materials as shellac, cetyl alcohol and cellulose acetate.
The liquid forms in which the novel compositions of the present invention may be incorporated for administration orally or by injection include aqueous solutions, suitably flavoured syrups, aqueous or oil suspensions, and flavoured emulsions with edible oils such as cottonseed oil, sesame oil, coconut oil or peanut oil, as well as elixirs and similar pharmaceutical vehicles. Suitable dispersing or suspending agents for aqueous suspensions include synthetic and natural gums such as tragacanth, acacia, alginate, dextran, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, methylcellulose, polyvinyl-pyrrolidone or gelatin.
In the treatment of anxiety, a suitable dosage level is about 0.01 to 250 mg/kg per day, preferably about 0.05 to 100 mg/kg per day, and especially about 0.05 to 5 mg/kg per day. The compounds may be administered on a regimen of 1 to 4 times per day.
The compounds of formula I as defined above may be prepared by a process which comprises reacting a compound of formula III with a compound of formula IV: 
wherein Y, Z and R1 are as defined above, and L1 represents a suitable leaving group.
The leaving group L1 is typically a halogen atom, especially chloro.
The reaction between compounds III and IV is conveniently effected by stirring the reactants in a suitable solvent, in the presence of a base. Typically, the solvent is N,N-dimethylformamide, and the base is a strong base such as sodium hydride. In one preferred embodiment, the solvent is dimethylsulfoxide, and the base is caesium carbonate. In another preferred embodiment, the solvent is 1-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone, and the base is sodium hydroxide, in which case the reaction is advantageously performed at a temperature in the region of 0xc2x0 C.
The intermediates of formula III above may be prepared by reacting a compound of formula V with a substantially equimolar amount of a hydrazine derivative of formula VI: 
wherein Y, Z and L1 are as defined above, and L2 represents a suitable leaving group; followed, if necessary, by separation of the resulting mixture of isomers by conventional means.
The leaving group L2 is typically a halogen atom, especially chloro. In the intermediates of formula V, the leaving groups L1 and L2 may be the same or different, but are suitably the same, preferably both chloro.
The reaction between compounds V and VI is conveniently effected by heating the reactants in the presence of a proton source such as triethylamine hydrochloride, typically at reflux in an inert solvent such as xylene or 1,4-dioxane.
Alternatively, the intermediates of formula III above may be prepared by reacting a hydrazine derivative of formula VII with an aldehyde derivative of formula VIII: 
wherein Y, Z and L1 are as defined above; followed by cyclization of the intermediate Schiff""s base thereby obtained.
The reaction between compounds VII and VIII is conveniently effected under acidic conditions, for example in the presence of a mineral acid such as hydrochloric acid. Cyclization of the resulting Schiff""s base intermediate may then conveniently be carried out by treatment with iron(III) chloride in a suitable solvent, e.g. an alcoholic solvent such as ethanol, at an elevated temperature, typically at a temperature in the region of 80xc2x0 C.
The intermediates of formula VII above may be prepared by reacting the appropriate compound of formula V as defined above with hydrazine hydrate, typically in isobutyl alcohol at an elevated temperature, e.g. a temperature in the region of 90xc2x0 C., or in 1,4-dioxane or ethanol at the reflux temperature of the solvent; followed, if necessary, by separation of the resulting mixture of isomers by conventional means.
In an alternative approach, the intermediates of formula III above may be prepared by reacting the hydrazine derivative of formula VII as defined above with a compound of formula IX: 
wherein Y and Z are as defined above, and Q represents a reactive carboxylate moiety; followed, if necessary, by cyclization of the hydrazide derivative of formula X thereby obtained: 
wherein Y, Z and L1 are as defined above.
Suitable values for the reactive carboxylate moiety Q include esters, for example C1-4 alkyl esters; acid anhydrides, for example mixed anhydrides with C1-4 alkanoic acids; acid halides, for example acid chlorides; and acylimidazoles. Suitably, Q represents an acid chloride moiety.
The reaction between compounds VII and IX is conveniently effected by heating in a solvent such as 1-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone to a temperature typically in the region of 160xc2x0 C.
Alternatively, the reaction between compounds VII and IX may be effected under basic conditions, e.g. in the presence of triethylamine, suitably in an inert solvent such as diethyl ether, and typically at a temperature in the region of 0xc2x0 C. Cyclization of the resulting compound of formula X may then conveniently be carried out by treatment with 1,2-dibromo-1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethane and triphenylphosphine, in the presence of a base such as triethylamine, suitably in an inert solvent such as acetonitrile, and typically at a temperature in the region of 0xc2x0 C.
The reaction between compound V and hydrazine hydrate or compound VI will, as indicated above, possibly give rise to a mixture of isomeric products depending upon whether the hydrazine nitrogen atom displaces the leaving group L1 or L2. Thus, in addition to the required product of formula III, the isomeric compound wherein the hydrazine moiety displaces the leaving group L1 will possibly be obtained to some extent; and likewise for compound VII. For this reason it might be necessary to separate the resulting mixture of isomers by conventional methods such as chromatography.
In another procedure, the compounds of formula I as defined above may be prepared by a process which comprises reacting a compound of formula XI (or its 1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-b]pyridazin-6-one tautomer) with a compound of formula XII: 
wherein Y, Z and R1 are as defined above, and L3 represents a suitable leaving group.
The leaving group L3 is suitably a halogen atom, typically chloro or bromo.
The reaction between compounds XI and XII is conveniently effected by stirring the reactants in a suitable solvent, typically N,N-dimethylformamide, in the presence of a strong base such as sodium hydride.
The intermediate of formula XI above may conveniently be prepared by reacting a compound of formula III as defined above with an alkali metal hydroxide, e.g. sodium hydroxide. The reaction is conveniently effected in an inert solvent such as aqueous 1,4-dioxane, ideally at the reflux temperature of the solvent.
In a further procedure, the compounds of formula I as defined above may be prepared by a process which comprises reacting trimethylacetic acid with a compound of formula XIII: 
wherein Y, Z and R1 are as defined above; in the presence of silver nitrate and ammonium persulphate.
The reaction is conveniently carried out in a suitable solvent, for example water or aqueous acetonitrile, optionally under acidic conditions, e.g. using trifluoroacetic acid or sulphuric acid, typically at an elevated temperature.
The intermediates of formula XIII correspond to the compounds of formula I as defined above wherein the tert-butyl substituent at the 7-position is absent, and they may therefore be prepared by methods analogous to those described above for preparing the corresponding compounds of formula I.
In a still further procedure, the compounds of formula I as defined above may be prepared by a process which comprises reacting a compound of formula XIV with a compound of formula XV: 
wherein Y, Z and R1 are as defined above, M represents xe2x80x94B(OH)2 or xe2x80x94Sn(Alk)3 in which Alk represents a C1-6 alkyl group, typically n-butyl, and L4 represents a suitable leaving group; in the presence of a transition metal catalyst.
The leaving group L4 is suitably a halogen atom, e.g. bromo.
A suitable transition metal catalyst of use in the reaction between compounds XIV and XV comprises dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(II) or tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0).
The reaction between compounds XIV and XV is conveniently effected in an inert solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide, typically at an elevated temperature.
The intermediates of formula XIV may be prepared by reacting a compound of formula IV as defined above with a compound of formula XVI: 
wherein L1 and L4 are as defined above; under conditions analogous to those described above for the reaction between compounds III and IV.
Where R1 is methyl, the relevant intermediate of formula IV above may be prepared by the procedures described in EP-A-0421210, or by methods analogous thereto. Where R1 is ethyl, the relevant intermediate of formula IV may conveniently be prepared by the method described in the accompanying Examples.
The intermediates of formula V above may be prepared by reacting trimethylacetic acid with a compound of formula XVII: 
wherein L1 and L2 are as defined above; in the presence of silver nitrate and ammonium persulphate; under conditions analogous to those described above for the reaction between trimethylacetic acid and compound XIII.
Where they are not commercially available, the starting materials of formula VI, VIII, IX, XII, XV, XVI and XVII may be prepared by methods analogous to those described in the accompanying Examples, or by standard methods well known from the art.
During any of the above synthetic sequences it may be necessary and/or desirable to protect sensitive or reactive groups on any of the molecules concerned. This may be achieved by means of conventional protecting groups, such as those described in Protective Groups in Organic Chemistry, ed. J. F. W. McOmie, Plenum Press, 1973; and T. W. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, John Wiley and Sons, 1991. The protecting groups may be removed at a convenient subsequent stage using methods known from the art.
The following Examples illustrate the preparation of compounds according to the invention.
The compounds in accordance with this invention potently inhibit the binding of [3H]-flumazenil to the benzodiazepine binding site of human GABAA receptors containing the xcex12 or xcex13 subunit stably expressed in Ltkxe2x88x92 cells.
Reagents
Phosphate buffered saline (PBS).
Assay buffer: 10 mM KH2PO4, 100 mM KCl, pH 7.4 at room temperature.
[3H]-Flumazenil (18 nM for xcex11xcex23xcex32 cells; 18 nM for xcex12xcex23xcex32 cells; 10 nM for xcex13xcex23xcex32 cells) in assay buffer.
Flunitrazepam 100 xcexcM in assay buffer.
Cells resuspended in assay buffer (1 tray to 10 ml).
Harvesting Cells
Supernatant is removed from cells. PBS (approximately 20 ml) is added. The cells are scraped and placed in a 50 ml centrifuge tube. The procedure is repeated with a further 10 ml of PBS to ensure that most of the cells are removed. The cells are pelleted by centrifuging for 20 min at 3000 rpm in a benchtop centrifuge, and then frozen if desired. The pellets are resuspended in 10 ml of buffer per tray (25 cmxc3x9725 cm) of cells.
Assay
Can be carried out in deep 96-well plates or in tubes. Each tube contains:
300 xcexcl of assay buffer.
50 xcexcl of [3H]-flumazenil (final concentration for xcex11xcex23xcex32: 1.8 nM; for xcex12xcex23xcex32: 1.8 nM; for xcex13xcex23xcex32: 1.0 nM).
50 xcexcl of buffer or solvent carrier (e.g. 10% DMSO) if compounds are dissolved in 10% DMSO (total); test compound or flunitrazepam (to determine non-specific binding), 10 xcexcM final concentration.
100 xcexcl of cells.
Assays are incubated for 1 hour at 40xc2x0 C., then filtered using either a Tomtec or Brandel cell harvester onto GF/B filters followed by 3xc3x973 ml washes with ice cold assay buffer. Filters are dried and counted by liquid scintillation counting. Expected values for total binding are 3000-4000 dpm for total counts and less than 200 dpm for non-specific binding if using liquid scintillation counting, or 1500-2000 dpm for total counts and less than 200 dpm for non-specific binding if counting with meltilex solid scintillant. Binding parameters are determined by non-linear least squares regression analysis, from which the inhibition constant Ki can be calculated for each test compound.
The compounds of the accompanying Examples were tested in the above assay, and all were found to possess a Ki value for displacement of [3H]-flumazenil from the xcex12 and/or xcex13 subunit of the human GABAA receptor of less than 1 nM.